Guthix
thumb|Guthix, die de mensen in [[Gielinor verwelkomt]] leftGuthix is de god van natuur en balans. Hij streefde naar maar één ding, totale gelijkheid. Guthix is niet goed of slecht, en zal zelfs kwaad gebruiken om zijn doel te bereiken. Het geslacht van Guthix is nooit bevestigd, in tegenstelling tot Zamorak en Saradomin. Men gaat ervan uit dat Guthix ook mannelijk is. Guthix is de enige inheemse god van Gielinor, de anderen komen uit andere dimensies. Nadat hij Gielinor vorm had gegeven kwamen er andere rassen naar Gielinor via de Portal of life, die hij heeft gecreëerd met de Stone of Jas. Hij heeft, in tegenstelling tot wat veel mensen denken, Gielinor niet gecreëerd, maar vormgegeven. Hij verwelkomde vele inwoners en legde ze uit wat ze wel en niet mochten doen. Vlak hierna verstopte hij zich goed voor zijn diepe slaap. thumb|Guthix die de runes maakt Toen hij duizenden jaren later wakker werd voerden Zamorak, Armadyl, Bandos en Saradomin een enorme oorlog, -de God Wars- die Gielinor bijna vernietigden. Om de oorlog te stoppen, verbood hij de andere goden om op Gielinor te zijn. Hij creëerde de Edicten van Guthix, die zeiden dat als de goden weer zo'n oorlog zouden beginnen dat hij alles op RuneScape zal vernietigen en het daarna weer opnieuw zal maken. Na de God Wars zat hij een tijdje in een grot en huilde hij om de oorlogen, en de grot kreeg hierdoor wat van zijn macht. De grot laat hij nu bewaken door Juna. Alleen hun volgelingen mochten blijven, en dat alle oorlogen gestopt moesten worden. Hij vertelde de goden dat alle godenoorlogen gevochten moesten worden in het Godenrijk. Hierna ging hij weer diep slapen. In The Postbag from the Hedge wordt hij afgebeeld als een schedel. Guthix is de enige god die verschillende vormen kan aannemen. In de Meeting History Quest, is hij te zien in zijn menselijke vorm. De geruchten gaan dat Guthix Gielinor binnenkwam als een vlinder. Volgens de God Letters, is Guthix de sterkste niet-Elder Gods. Volgens Jagex was Zaros daarna de sterkste god op Gielinor. Maar sinds Zaros zijn goddelijke krachten verloor door zijn generaal Zamorak is het onbekend wie nu de op één na sterkste god is. In ieder geval is Guthix nog de enige god op Gielinor. De andere zijn allemaal verbannen sinds de God Wars. Als je in de Meeting History Quest terug in de tijd gaat, naar de First Age, kom je erachter dat Guthix Gielinor niet gecreëerd heeft. Er wordt in de quest gesuggereerd dat Guthix een empty plain (lege vlakte) aantrof. Daar van maakte hij een planeet die hij Gielinor noemde. Ook vond hij daar de Stone of Jas, de steen van de Elder God Jas. Volgens Movario is dit het sterkste en meest krachtigste voorwerp op Gielinor. Hij zal hiermee magie in de Rune Essence hebben gestopt en de Runecrafting altaren mee hebben gemaakt. De kleuren in zijn gezicht zijn groen, wit, blauw en geel (oranje). Het symbool van Guthix lijkt veel op een limpwurt root of een traan (De traan kan verwijzen naar de tranen die hij liet toen hij de ravage bekeek die de goden hadden aangericht na de God Wars.) thumb|Guthix in menselijke vorm, in het verleden Volgelingen van Guthix *Druids *Seers *Fremenniks *Void Knights *Barbarians *Gnomes *Dwarves (op brother Bordiss na) *Light creatures *Imcando dwarfs *Filliman Tarlock *Gypsy Aris *Homunculus *Queen of Snow *Juna *Fiara *Kara-Meir *Balance Elemental *Thaerisk Cemphier *Sheep *Cats *Guthix raptor *Wolves (buiten de Dire wolves) Voorwerpen Guthix Prayer voorwerpen *Book of balance *Guthix vestment *Guthix crozier *Guthix mitre *Guthix stole *Guthix cloak *Druid's robe Guthix Magic voorwerpen *Guthix staff *Guthix cape *Infinity robes *Druidic mage robes *Void Knight robes (Pest Control) *Void knight mace (Pest Control) Guthix Melee voorwerpen *Guthix mjolnir *Silver sickle (b) (Nature Spirit) *Guthix full helm *Guthix platebody *Guthix plateskirt *Guthix platelegs *Guthix kiteshield *Ivandis flail (half van Guthix, half van Saradomin) *Void knight mace (Pest Control) *Silverlight/Darklight Guthix Ranged voorwerpen *Guthix coif *Guthix body *Guthix chaps *Guthix vambraces Activities en Distractions and Diversions Activities *Fist of Guthix Distractions and Diversions *Tears of Guthix